Create Car
Create Car is a Game Mode found in Twisted Metal 4 which allows for the customization of a unique car. Unfortunately, Twisted Metal 4 is the only game so far that incorporates this feature. Getting Started #On the Main Menu, choose New Game. #Choose your Game Type, Tournament or Deathmatch. If you picked the latter, choose any arena you desire. Player count does not matter. #On the Car Selection screen, choose Create Car. Create Car While there are only four categories on what to pick, there are some cars that you can create to replace the ones that did not make it into the game, for example: Outlaw can be easily conceived with the parts available. Below are the parts that you can choose. Have fun! Small Car 1.jpg|Small Car 1 Mazda MX-5 Small Car 2.jpg|Small Car 2 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Small Car 3.jpg|Small Car 3 Austin Mini Medium Car 1.jpg|Medium Car 1 BMW 3 Medium Car 2.jpg|Medium Car 2 1996 Lamborghini Diablo Medium Car 3.jpg|Medium Car 3 1973 Cadillac Eldorado Large Car 1.jpg|Large Car 1 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Large Car 2.jpg|Large Car 2 1999 Ford Explorer Large Car 3.jpg|Large Car 3 Chevrolet G-30 #Size - Small, Medium, Large #Style - 1, 2, 3 #Paint - A, B, C #Options - No, Yes When you're done, press the X button to confirm. Choose Special There are also four specials made for your car. Below are what you can choose. Name: Funnybomb Range: Detonate Damage: 4 Detonates Into A Series Of Powerful Explosions. Great For Hitting Many Enemies In A Single Shot. Other Information: Can carry up to 6 at a time. Name: Laser Range: Short Damage: 3 Releases A High Energy Laser Beam Straight Ahead. A Direct Hit Will Engulf The Enemy In Flames. Other Information: Can carry up to 10 at a time. Similar to RC Car's Ray Gun special, but not as large or damaging. Name: Detnoball Range: Medium Damage: 2 When Launched, This Sphere Of Terror Seeks Out The Enemy. Press Fire Button Again To Detonate! If you fire the Detno Ball at a targeted enemy and the weapon impacts his/her car without you having to manually detonate it, it will do much more damage then detonating it even at very close range of the intended target. Other Information: Can carry up to 10 at a time. Name: Twintorchers Range: Long Damage: 1 This Fearsome Duo Of Missiles Will Hunt Down The Opponents And Set Them Ablaze On Impact. Other Information: Can carry up to 20 at a time. Whatever special you think would suit best for your car, go for it! Choose Battlecry Whenever your character fires the special weapon, the chosen battlecry will be quoted. Some sound silly, serious or creepy. Choose from one of fifteen quotes. Press Circle to preview the sound effect. The quotes appear to be originally intended for the default vehicles, but instead were scrapped and offered for Create Car mode. *''"Big time pain!"'' (??) ::: *''"Flame on, baby!"'' (Drag Queen) ::: *''"Crispy fried punk!"'' (??) ::: *''"Do you feel lucky?"'' (Mr. Zombie) ::: *''"Hail to the king, baby!"'' (??) ::: *''"I'm going to bust you up!"'' (Super Thumper) ::: *''"It's on, baby!"'' (Super Thumper) ::: *''"Ooh... that's gotta hurt!"'' (The Joneses) ::: *""I've got half a mind to waste you, punk!" (Orbital) ::: *''"I'll make you shiver when I deliver!"'' (Pizza Boy) ::: *''"Yo, wussup?!?!"'' (Super Thumper) ::: *''"Ha-ha-ha... You suck!"'' (Captain Grimm (?)) ::: *''"Is that cryin' I hear?"'' (General Warthog) ::: *''"You don't have the guts, wussy!"'' (General Warthog) ::: *''"Mess with the best, die like the rest!"'' (General Warthog) ::: Enter Name Now you get to enter your car's name. Enter whatever name suits your car and press END when finished. Afterwards, you will be asked if you want to save via Memory Card. If you don't save, don't have a memory card or if you don't have enough space, then you will be able to use the car, but not able to save it. Save Create Car You can save up to 36 cars all at once! Choose the spot shown by a car to where you want to save your created car. Blue slots are vacant while green slots are occupied. You can only save if you have enough space on your Memory Card. Possible Car Creations Strangely, there are many cars which can be built in "Create Car" that highly resembles characters from past and future Twisted Metal games, they are: Club Kid #Size - Small #Style - 3 #Paint - C #Options - Yes #Special - Any #Battle Cry - "I'll make you shiver when I deliver!" or "Yo, wussup?!?!" Crazy 8 #Size - Small #Style - 2 #Paint - A #Options - No #Special - Any #Battle Cry - "I'm going to bust you up!" Crimson Fury #Size - Medium #Style - 2 #Paint - B #Options - Yes #Special - Laser #Battle Cry - "I've got half a mind to waste you, punk!" Hammerhead #Size - Large #Style - 1 #Paint - Any #Options - Yes #Special - Any #Battle Cry - "Big time pain!" Outlaw #Size - Large #Style - 2 #Paint - C #Options - Yes #Special - Any #Battle Cry - "Do you feel lucky?" or "Crispy fried punk!" Spectre #Size - Small #Style - 2 #Paint - C #Options - Yes #Special - Twintorchers #Battle Cry - "Hail to the king, baby!" Thumper #Size - Medium #Style - 3 #Paint - A #Options - No #Special - Twintorchers #Battle Cry - "Yo, wussup?!?!" Vermin #Size - Large #Style - 3 #Paint - C #Options - Yes #Special - Twintorchers #Battle Cry - Any Ending ''Note: This ending is shared with all of the boss vehicles of the game.'' Trivia *Although you can create a vehicle that highly resembles that of Crimson Fury, it can also be considered that this particular car resembles even more to the secret vehicle, The Barracuda, piloted by Agent 326 from . Critical Depth was created by SingleTrac, the creators of Twisted Metal (1995) and Twisted Metal 2, and even used the same engine as Twisted Metal (1995) but was farther enhanced. *The selectable Special Weapons featured in Create Car mode have never been used again in any Twisted Metal game to date. *The Detno Ball special weapon is based off Sweet Tooth's special weapon from Twisted Metal III. *When you are going to name your created car, it is possible to spell out every character's name used previously in the Twisted Metal series, even Crimson Fury (Minus the space, since the name of a custom vehicle can only be as long as 11 characters, including spaces). *Judging by the description given to the "Funny Bomb" special weapon in the Create Car mode which states "Range: Detonate", it can be considered that it was supposed to be a land mine which is set under or behind the player when activated and then the player had to remotely detonate, similar to General Warthog's special weapon. *For some reason, when saving a car with the same name as a car in the game (ex. Orbital), when you select it, you will automatically die when starting the match. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Content